


annual event

by bobachiizu



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, almost no romance I'll try harder next time, happy birthday itaru, this is a rush job but i tried, tsuzuita agenda pls say it with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobachiizu/pseuds/bobachiizu
Summary: itaru had never been one to be excited for his birthday.but this year, maybe he does have something to be excited about?
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Minagi Tsuzuru
Comments: 17
Kudos: 73





	annual event

**Author's Note:**

> first published fic ever hhh my itaru love boosted my stats and lets me actually finish this fic, wow.
> 
> big thanks to @taitchy on twt for helping me re-check and beta <3
> 
> thanks for the hits, please enjoy my tsuzuita delusions

he couldn't believe it.

he actually got the limited edition ssr on a solo pull. 

he wants to scream out of joy, but the ear-to-ear grin suffices, he suppose.

is this what they call birthday luck? itaru had never been one to be happy for his birthday, it's just another annual event that signals he's closer to death by a year, and that doesn't sound really romantic.

he does love the game discounts and special lines though, those are the things he look forward to.

but in his interpersonal relationships, he doesn't really have anything to look forward to.

or maybe he does, actually. a few days before his birthday, sakuya was whispering suspiciously with citron, who looked like he was a kid given his first task. itaru reckons it probably has something to do with his birthday, because as soon as the pair saw him around the corner, they dispersed unnaturally and pretended like they weren't just talking a mere few seconds ago, and tried to busy themselves.

it was a funny sight, they're both so cute, itaru chuckled at the memory.

he also saw tenma eyeing him the other day, looking at him as if he was an unsolved rubiks cube, his stare was so piercing that itaru had to look up from his game and teased tenma if he had developed a crush on him, in which the celebrity denied fervently, face red as a tomato. itaru remembered yuki dragging him away after the whole fiasco.

itaru pondered again, distracted from his game.

the other day as well, tsumugi was looking at him with sparkly eyes, it made itaru guilty for whatever reason. he was thankful that tasuku came by and pulled him away, he can't be looked at by those pure eyes a second more.

now that he thinks about it again, sakyo has been very lenient with him lately, the scolding that would usually be delivered as a daily sermon became something of an every-few-days scenario. 

but yuki hadn't been lenient on him, harsh as always. 

tsuzuru... has also become less reprimanding, he kinda misses his soft brotherly chastises, it felt loving, in a way.

itaru shook his head, his train of thought had wandered too long that his mind is muddled now. being reprimanded felt loving? he scoffed, and continued to play his game.

\--

the clock read 10 minutes to 12am.

itaru is in his room, all geared up to hole in his room all day after work is done, but for now, he has birthday items and birthday lines to collect.

it was a good thing that his birthday landed on the weekend, albeit not on a saturday or sunday, a friday is good enough for him.

he actually considered taking paid leave, but he knows the people in his office would worry and visit him if he uses the old "i got sick" excuse, so he abandoned the idea.

it wouldn't be a good idea for his coworkers to know of the state of his room, although they already know that he's affiliated with Mankai, it's still a bad idea.

itaru dons his most comfortable clothes, and ties his hair extra tight so it won't bother his vision.

he needs to ace his game on his first try on his birthday.

\--

ten minutes seems to fly by, and by the time he went to reset his game for the date change, his doors flew open.

"SURPRISE!"

the WHOLE Mankai was there, omi holding a tiered cake in one hand and what looks like handmade pizza on the other, izumi holding up balloons and a plaque that reads "Happy Birthday Itaru-san", matsukawa with kamekichi at the side fervently blowing on those birthday trumpets, misumi holding a REALLY HUGE triangle that looked...sparkly? everyone was singing him happy birthday, and azuma is in the far back, grinning softly at the sight of it all.

it was simply chaos.

they probably woke up their neighbours, maybe some would even go as far to file a noise complaint.

itaru kind of expected this. all the troupe members' "secret" surprise planning wasn't really much of a secret, especially when they plan right out in the open, and that they happen to live under the same roof.

not to mention they all are terrible at lying or keeping a poker face. in exception of azuma, itaru can never know what he's thinking underneath that seemingly gentle smile.

back to the matter at hand, itaru, although fully expecting this, was a little taken aback.

he expected he would be slightly annoyed, albeit thankful, because they disturbed his personal gaming time.

instead, all he felt was pure, unadulterated, gratefulness. he didn't think he'd be this touched that it almost seemed comical. actually, he didn't really think he'd be this grateful at all, it completely escaped his expectations.

the word wouldn't come out of his lips, his game reset long forgotten, itaru couldn't voice out his gratification.

then out of the sudden, tsuzuru came bursting in the room, holding a thick bundle of papers.

"here!" he shoved it in itaru's hands, it was heavy heavy.

tsuzuru glanced at the others before continuing, "i spent a lot of time on that, so you better be grateful!"

..and with that, off he went down to the floor.

itaru caught him by a hair's breadth, and saw the underlying dark circles in tsuzuru's eyes, his soft sleeping breaths seemed peaceful.

everyone hurriedly averted their attention to the fallen tsuzuru, masumi was immediately appointed the role of heaving him back to their room by izumi, which he begrudgingly agreed to.

the tension seemed to escape itaru's body, and he let out a laughter of disbelief.

all eyes turned back to him, and he smiled at them.

"Thanks. I'd never thought to still be celebrating my birthday at this age but..." his eyes swept across everyone in the room, "..it's not bad."

\--

all the festivities are to be postponed until tsuzuru wakes up from his all nighter slumber, it was unanimously agreed upon.

for now, the only present that itaru has would be the stack of script tsuzuru had dumped on him, he took his time to file through it.

it was one of the play ideas he jokingly suggested tsuzuru once, about a main character who got himself transferred to another world, just like the characters in the games he played.

at the ending, the main character had to save his scribe best friend from the evil clutches of the demon lord, who had been made into a puppet, and it could only be done once the seal placed on the scribe is broken by revealing one's deepest secrets into the open.

the main character would then supposedly mouth something that only the scribe would know of, and suddenly, the spell placed on him vanished. the ending was that they all lived happily ever after, with the demon lord vanquished and the people's fears are quelled.

the scribe and the main character would then be known as saviours of the land, and revered by many. it was indeed a very cheesy plot, one that itaru sees too often yet still enjoys, especially in tsuzuru's unique and exciting playwright.

itaru smiled as he rereads the part where the main character mouthed something at the scribe that would break the spell, he wondered what was it that broke it?

maybe tsuzuru would tell him when he wakes up, itaru doesn't think he'd ever been this excited for his birthday, not since he was a little kid, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> hewo thank u for readingg 🥺🥺
> 
> friend me on twt? @tarochiizu


End file.
